The conventional Blasting composition used by the military was a German based explosive composition called HALWC. This was used worldwide until it was found that it lacked the basis for safety. In otherwords, it was found the composition of the art was potentially sensitive to bullet impact, fragment impact and sympathetic detonation. Therefore it was never allowed to be shipped by the military on any Navy vessel. This hampered the Armed forces and greatly limited it's use in the United States.
It was found to require extensive research and development to modify the composition so that it may be transported, or qualified in many, many ways, according to U.S. criteria. Safety is the uppermost in the minds of the military when fielding such compositions.
We have found that our composition is the only composition at present, that can meet safety requirements. Various tests have shown that our composition performs as well or even better than any experimental blasting composition known to date. In fact our tests have shown that it performs ten percent better than the compositions of the art.